Furikitai
The Furikitai (fury-kit-eye) are a barbaric cat people, with subspecies based on all the known felines type. Only recently discovering advanced technology less than a century ago, they find it hard to let go of their own ideals. Luckily the most powerful of their kind, the Lionkitai, are a noble and moralistic people, with a strong code of ethics. Experts in combat, they use their feline abilities to their advantage, still preferring these to most technology, though they do not refute them. Some believe they are related to the Faunkin due their similar animal appearance, but the Faunkins lack of animal abilities despite being more animal looking, seems to discredit this. = Furikitai Subspecies = = Cheetahkitai = Free-spirited and intelligent, but with determination in the faces of challenges that often brings their downfall, the Cheaterkitai live nomadic lives out in the plains, and are known for their superhuman speed, keeping them free from most dangers of the world. Humble beings they do not seek great wealth or glory Base Grade * Two ** Point Cost: 50 Stat Modifiers (10) * Strength +0 (+5) * Agility +3 (+8) * Intelligence +2 * Charisma +0 Skills (10) * Athletics +5 * Nature +5 Abilities (40) * Body of Animal (10) ** Scent (+10 Observation (smell)) ** Claws (+0 Block, +10 Damage) * Super Strength and Agility (20) ** +5 to Strength and Agility ** +10 Hit Points +5 Reactions * Enhanced Movement (Land Speed) (10) ** Base Land Speed 50 mph (run x2) * Movement, Skills +10, Jump Distance x10 Resources Options * Shrinking Items * Any 5 point Resource that can shrink to pouch size Flaws (-10) * Inhuman Appearance (-5) * Unreliable (-5) Cheaterkitai Technology Living on the go, the Cheaterkitai use ancient technology that can shrink inanimate objects so they can be easily carried and retrieved on the go. = Jagwakitai = Jungle living protectors of nature, they reside in tree fortresses. Though fearless in confrontations they avoid them at all cost, only resorting to violence as a last resort, it is also the last things their enemies experience. Base Grade * Two ** Point Cost: 50 Stat Modifiers (10) * Strength +2 (+7) * Agility +2 (+7) * Intelligence +0 * Charisma +1 Skills (10) * Combat +5 * Nature +5 Abilities (40) * Body of Animal (10) ** Scent (+10 Observation (smell)) ** Claws (+0 Block, +10 Damage) * Super Strength and Agility (20) ** +5 to Strength and Agility ** +10 Hit Points ** +5 Reactions * Tree Livers (10) +10 Athletics (Climb) ** +10 Acrobatics (Jump) Resources Options * Jungle Metal Armour (10) ** Resist Lethal 20 * Jungle Metal Weapon (5) ** 10 points on Block and Damage Flaws (-10) * Inhuman Appearance (-5) * Fearless Fighter (-5) Jagwakitai Technology The Jagwakitai have learned how to grow woods and vines with such strength they are stronger that steel and half as light. They use this for weapons armours. = Lepokitai = Stubborn, and vain, they consider themselves more sophisticated and beautiful than others. Their use of clever stalking tactics, and social manipulation mean that they are not far from wrong. Base Grade * One ** Point cost: 50 Stats (10) * Strength: +0 (+5) * Agility: +1 (+6) * Intelligence: +2 * Charisma: +2 Qualities * None Skills (10) * Social +5 * Stealth +5 Abilities (40) * Body of Animal (10) ** Scent (+10 Observation (smell)) ** Claws (+0 Block, +10 Damage) * Super Strength and Agility (20) ** +5 to Strength and Agility ** +10 Hit Points ** +5 Reactions * Camouflage (10) ** Stealth (Hide) +15 Resources * None specific Flaws (-10) * Inhuman Appearance (-5) * Stubborn (-5) Lepokitai Technology Experts in fashion and crafting beautiful jewelry, people over the galaxy come to purchase their fineries. = Lionkitai = Proud and moralistic leaders of the Furitai, they are considered royalty among their people, and rule over most of the large kingdoms. Base Grade * Two ** Point Cost: 50 Stats (10) * Strength +3 (+8) * Agility +0 (+5) * Intelligence +0 * Charisma +2 Skills (10) * Command +5 * Combat +5 Abilities (40) * Body of Animal (10) ** Scent (+10 Observation (smell)) ** Claws (+0 Block, +10 Damage) * Super Strength and Agility (20) ** +5 to Strength and Agility ** +10 Hit Points ** +5 Reactions * Bravery (10) ** Resist Fear 25 Resources Options * Wealth (10) ** 100s of Galactic Credits * Honour Weapon (5) ** 10 points between Block and Damage Flaws (-10) * Inhuman Appearance (-5) * Moral Code (-5) Lionkitai Technology Coming from royal families, they have access to most of the best technology on the planet. = Lynxkitai = Shorter than most of the other Furikitai, the Lynxkitai use their cunning and guile to their advantage, often being pirates or thieves. Most are friendly and outgoing, and loyal to those they call good friends. Base Grade * Two ** Point Cost: 40 Stats (10) * Strength -1 (+4) * Agility +2 (+7) * Intelligence +2 * Charisma +2 Skills (10) * Deception +5 * Stealth +5 Abilities (40) * Body of Animal (10) ** Scent (+10 Observation (smell)) ** Claws (+0 Block, +10 Damage) * Super Strength and Agility (20) ** +5 to Strength and Agility ** +10 Hit Points ** +5 Reactions * Create Pheromone (10) * Gain 2 Assist Bonus on social interactions with living beings who can smell Resources None specific Contacts (10) * Criminal Connections (+10) Flaws (-10) * Inhuman Appearance (-5) * Untrusted (-5) Lynxkitai Technology They are best known for their ships, but many of them have made or acquired to help with their thieving ways. = Pantherkitai = Smart and patient, the Pantherkitai are well versed in ancient technologies, and have even embraced new ones with a monistic fervour, seeing technology as the pinnacle of Intelligence Base Grade * Two ** Point Cost: 50 Stats (10) * Strength +2 (+7) * Agility +1 (+6) * Intelligence +2 * Charisma +0 Skills (10) * Technology +5 * Willpower +5 Abilities (40) * Body of Animal (10) ** Scent (+10 Observation (smell)) ** Claws (+0 Block, +10 Damage) * Super Strength and Agility (20) ** +5 to Strength and Agility ** +10 Hit Points ** +5 Reactions * Strong Mind (10) ** Resist Psychic 20 Resources Options * Any Flaws (-10) * Inhuman Appearance (-5) * Technology Worship (-5) Pantherkitai Technology Pantherkitai love all types of technology, from vehicles to weapons, and have access to the most powerful tech on the planet, as well as some of the ancient tech. = Saberkitai = An ancient primitive race of Furiitai, many of them still live in the isolated mountains of the world. They are aggressive and untrusting of outsiders. Base Grade * Two ** Point Cost: 50 Stats (10) * Strength +5 (+10) * Agility +4 * Intelligence -2 * Charisma -2 Skills (10) * Combat +5 * Nature +5 Abilities (50) * Body of Animal (20) ** Scent (+15 Observation (smell)) ** Claws (+0 Block, +15 Damage) * Bite (5) ** Weapon of Body (+10 Damage) * Tough Hide (5) ** Resist Lethal 15 * Super Strength (15) ** +10 to Strength ** +10 Hit Points * Super Agility (5) ** +2 to Agility ** +2 Reactions Resources * None specific Flaws (-20) * Inhuman Appearance (-10) * Savage (-10) Saberkitai Technology Living save lives in the wild they have nothing but bone weapons, and animal skin clothes. = Snowkitai = Living in the arctic north of their world, they live very tribal lives, they are very protective of the lands they live in, and are often more solitary beings. Base Grade * One ** Point Cost: 50 Stats (10) * Strength +2 (+7) * Agility +2 (+7) * Intelligence -1 * Charisma +2 Skills (10) * Athletics +5 * Nature +5 Abilities (40) * Body of Animal (10) ** Scent (+15 Observation (smell)) ** Claws (+0 Block, +15 Damage) * Super Strength and Agility (20) ** +5 to Strength and Agility ** +10 Hit Points ** +5 Reactions * Cold Adapted (10) ** Resist Cold 20 * Resources Options ** Winter Survival Tech Flaws (-10) * Inhuman Appearance (-5) * Solitary (-5) Snowkitai Technology Their technology is mostly primitive, but several of them use ancient technology which they see as magic, = Tigerkitai = These fierce warriors are proud and powerful, dedicated to their missions and leaders, usually being soldiers or mercenaries. Base Grade * Two ** Point Cost: 50 Stats (10) * Strength +3 (+5) * Agility +2 (+4) * Intelligence +0 * Charisma +0 Skills (10) * Combat +5 * Observation +5 Abilities (20) * Body of Animal (10) ** Scent (+15 Observation (smell)) ** Claws (+0 Block, +15 Damage) * Super Strength and Agility (20) ** +5 to Strength and Agility ** +10 Hit Points ** +5 Reactions * Camouflage (10) ** Stealth (Hide) +15 Resources (10) * Weapons and Armour 10 points worth Flaws * Inhuman Appearance (-5) * Warriors Code (-5) Technology They specialize in weapons and armour, loving new technology but honouring the new. = Tomkitai = The most common of all the Furikitai, they are the generations who have lived in towns their wole life, and can vary wildly in looks due to their mixed breeding. Most are lazy, and dependant on their environments, but also do not like being told what to do. Base Grade * One * Points Cost: 0 Stats (5) * Strength +0 * Agility+2 * Intelligence +0 * Charisma +0 Qualities * None Skills * None Specific Abilities (5) * Body of Animal (5) * Scent (+5 Observation (smell)) * Claws (+0 Block, +5 Damage) * Varies by type Resources * None specific Flaws * Inhuman Appearance (-5) Technology Most the common citizens have little more than medieval technology, but a few who have money have some of the futuristic tech at their disposal.